My Captain's Mind
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: A Zoro and Luffy couple and it's an autism awareness fic more than anything. if you want to read it great! Hope you all like! in this Luffy is autistic but almost a lot of straw-hats don't know. Zoro does as does a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Luffy is autistic. most of the crew don't know but nami,sanji and zoro do.

Chapter 1

Luffy P.O.V

I ran and hid in me and Zoro's room. The village was haveing a huge party and it was crowded and noisy. "Luffy...where are you?" came a soft voice.

Most of the crew thought I was an idiot and stuff but Nami,Sanji and Zoro knew what was wrong. "Luffy...I bought meat on a stick...the spiced meat." she said.

I came out watching her. It had been 2 weeks since the 2 year training. Sabo and Shanks also knew and Ace knew too but he died. Sabo was still with us

Straw-hats and was traveling with us for awhile to keep an eye on Tra-guy saying something about lack of trust. "Luffy you ok?" Nami asked gently.

Nami was like a mother to me.

"I just wanted time to myself." I said. "I'll keep an eye on him, Nami. Don't worry." came a voice. I looked up and saw Zoro. Zoro always was able to calm me

down. I also knew what he did at Thriller Bark. "Ok. Will be in my office making a map if you need me." Nami said.

We nodded. "Come on captain. Think the crap-cook left a snack for us in the kitchen. Am going to go grab it and we can just relax on the deck for a bit." Zoro said.

I followed him and he got some strawberry icecream. I knew Sanji bought it for me and told me that once it was gone he didn't want to hear it. However Nami and Zoro kept track on

how much of it I ate.

The 2 of us sat together eating our icecream and then..."You have icecream on your lips" I told Zoro. He smiled at me calmly. "and you have some on your cheek. How did

that happen, Lu?" he asked. Zoro and I were both dating now. I blushed bright red at this. Zoro gently wiped the ice cream away.

"Thanks for spending time with me. You could be enjoying the party and stuff but..." I began but was silenced by my boyfriend kissing my lips. "I like being with you. Nothing will

change that." he said.

-a few hours later-

Zoro P.O.V

It was dinner time and Sanji made spaghetti. Luffy would never ever ever even touch spaghetti. The reason he loved meat was because the texture didn't bother him. Pastas felt slimey to him.

Luffy inched away from his food causing the cook to raise an eyebrow. Sanji had found out about the autism after about a year. "Luffy, I have leftovers if you want them but I prefer that I don't have a

starving crew mate." he said. Luffy nodded and thanked Sanji and went into the kitchen.

Nami smiled at her boyfriend as Sanji set stuff down. Yeah. The crap cook is finally dating Nami. He no longer flirts with every girl and just with Nami. "Yes, Nami-chan?" he asked. "That was

kind of you." she said. Ussop rolled his eyes at this.

After Supper I helped Sanji with the dishes. "Thanks" I said. "You're not that bad...for a crap-cook." I said. "He's lucky to have you...you know. Have heard what the rest of the crew calls him."

Sanji said. I rolled my eyes already knowing. "He seems used to it." I answered. "I want Luffy to know that he is very smart and intelligent!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luffy P.O.V

Breakfast time and it was...I poked at it and was stuck with Ussop. "Stop being a dumbass and just eat, Luffy." Frankie said.

Ussop usually tried to figure me out saying I was a mystery to him. "Why don't you like eggs, huh, Luffy?" he asked curiously.

Sanji put bacon bits in the eggs. "Not enough protein." the cook said. Ussop nodded no longer surprised. "Anyone else want bacon bits?"

Sanji asked. "Made them from scratch." Zoro raised a hand and Sanji set some on his eggs too.

After breakfast I went back on the lion's head and began writing. I wrote when I was upset. I wrote a lot of poems and short stories usually and

kept them in a big huge binder. Zoro had been the first of the crew who had seen my poems.

I was working on one now. I gazed at my work.

Every Day Every day,...  
in any simple way...  
my storms hit! Give it up...  
stop this fight...  
this endless drama,...  
the chaos...  
that hits the levels of unfair battles on cloudy days where...  
battles hit and sometimes wage against one another.

"Looks as great as ever!" my boyfriend said, smileing at me as he read it over my shoulder. I blushed at his words. "Arigato, Zoro." I said.

Zoro smiled at this. "Let's go talk to Nami. She's thought about using one of your poems as a mural frame sort of in our library. What do you think?" Zoro asked.

I shrugged. Zoro smiled at this. "So long as no one mentions who the writer is." I said.

Zoro P.O.V

I paused knowing why he asked that. Luffy was used to being seen as stupid and idiotic. I smiled. "Ok but not everyone sees you that way, Luffy. You merely confuse

Ussop. He asked you himself to explain things to him." I pointed out. Luffy smiled at this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal (yes there will be a few normal p. here and there)P.O.V

The Straw-Hat pirates read the poem surprised and trying to figure out who wrote it while Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Sabo already knew. Ussop was in deep thought and

then spoke. "It was Luffy." he said. Robin hummed thoughtfully at this. Nami knew that she was just as confused as Ussop on Luffy's behavior.

"Yeah right. That idiot would have to know how first." Frankie said. "He's confusing and hard to understand. Not stupid." Robin said. Sabo chuckled at this having liked

Robin for awhile. The women was awsome during her 2 year training and she was really smart.

Law looked over the poem already knowing Luffy wrote it and knowing he was gay and autistic. Law shrugged not too judgemental on the matter. "So what do you think?" Ussop asked

Law. The 2 had been dating awhile. "I want you to find out on your own, sniper-ya. Not trying to be rude but Luffy-ya hasn't told ya for personal reasons." Law said.

Ussop thought about it and remembered Luffy not ever wanting to eat certain food and decided..."Law had a point!" He smiled kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "Thanks...for the help.

You told me what I had to know." he said.

-Later-

Luffy P.O.V

It was another time we got to an island and the place was crowded but Sabo told me Shanks was there too. "I'll be heading off. Ok, Luffy. Write to me if you need anything and I am leaving my vivre

card with you and Zoro." he said. I smiled at this. "Ok." I said.

"Luffy want to go into town with me? I am only going to get more nicknacks for my slingshot and won't be in the busy spot." Ussop said. I was quite and then saw Zoro was getting ready to come with. I shrugged.

"When did you find out?" I asked. "I looked through it on books Kaya gave me. She's becoming a dr and has a few patients with what you have and I used to tell lies at the village to a few younger children with autism so I thought

you had something like it." Ussop said.

I waited and..."You're merely confusing to me though. That's it. That poem explained a lot more to me." he said, smileing. Zoro smiled at me from behind us. I sighed. I have always known Ussop and I were good friends

since Water 7. Water 7 just made us even closer!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoro P.O.V

We all met up with Nami who had ran into the Red-Haired pirates. "Met them, Zoro. They were curious on how Luffy was doing. Told them." she said.

Luffy waved at the group from behind me. "Eye contact and greeting people is usually polite, captain." I said. "Oh." he said.

"Hi guys. How was your voyage?" he asked. The group chuckled. "It's been ok, Luffy. See you are close to Zoro." Ben said. I blushed at this. Knew Luffy

most likely didn't understand that but I did. Ben was lightly teasing us. Luffy nodded, looking happy.

"That's fine. Looks like the 2 are happy...like us, Benny-kun." Shanks said,smirking. Ben turned bright red at this. Luffy laughed at this. Sanji rose an eyebrow.

"So who's your cook? I'm the Red-Haired cook. My name is Yukaro." said a guy with dark brown hair, black leather jeans and a gothic looking shirt.

"I am. My name is Sanji." said Sanji. "Not that run-away prince, Sanji." said Yukaro. "Am a run-away prince myself but am half-merman. Have deep respect for you as a

fellow run-away and a chef! You need to tell me more on your cooking and your life-style!" Sanji laughed at this. "Won't give you all my secrets but will say some things." he said.

I could tell that Yukaro was in his early teens.

I glanced at Shanks in surprise and saw the Red-haired captain smile at me. "Knowticed we are in a smaller restarant. So which crew mates know?" he asked. I sighed. "Me, Nami, and

Sanji. Ussop found out on his own after awhile by reading on it." I said. Shanks chuckled. "I suspect that Law knows from being a D. He most likely has something." Shanks said.

I was surprised by this. Law always acted like he was different and like he didn't care much for us but I guess it was true. Hideing away from others and stuff it made since.

"Thanks. Ussop is dating him and knows him the most." I said.

"I sort of figured with their closeness." Shanks replied. "Thanks by the way for looking after Luffy." I smiled. "No problem." Guess I had to ask Law if he had something now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Ussop had known for awhile from all the books he read. He read over 6 books on it...aspergers syndrom and always watched as his boyfriend tinkered with his medical

equipment. Law was a genious and wasn't stupid so Ussop didn't know why others saw people as stupid. Luffy wasn't an idiot either. "His writing has proved that all on it's own. Nami and

Zoro are trying to show him how smart he is."

"Something wrong?" Law asked. Ussop shook his head. "You know that I love you and care a lot for you...right?" he said. Law paused and then nodded. "What's going on in your

mind, Ussop-ya?" he asked. Ussop smiled and then approached Law and slipped something on his finger. "Law-kun, will you marry me?" he asked hugging him and making sure it didn't hurt in the

slightest to Law.

Law smiled knowticeing Ussop's behavior. Law had knowticed Ussop found out over weeks ago. "Of course, Ussop-ya! I would love to marry you!" he said laying his head on Ussop's shoulder.

A knock came at the door and Ussop answered it. Zoro smiled at the scene. "Just came to give you another book that bird delivered to you, Ussop. Also, Law...I know too and will keep your secret." Zoro said.

"Figured you did with Luffy-ya and arigato." Law said. "Ussop-ya you shouldn't read as much. We can cuddle too you know." Ussop smirked. "Don't tempt me" he said, kissing his fiance's lips.

Ussop was always gentle with Law especially when Doflamingo had abused him and due to the aspergers.

"Want to take this to my room?" Ussop asked. Law nodded. The 2 then left.

-With Luffy and Zoro-

Luffy P.O.V

"You look uncomfortable" I told Zoro. He paused. "Law seems to be ok with cuddles and well...anything sexual. I walked in on them." he said. I paused. Honestly, you either hate it or love it when you are

autistic. Law was in-between. It had to be a certain way and Ussop knew how to handle it and I was...well...I had a sex drive but it wasn't huge.

"Yes Zoro-kun...I would love to with you and only with you." I said, smirking seeing the look on his face. Zoro was the only one who hugged me the right way after all. He turned bright red. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I trust you." I answered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zoro P.O.V

After we found One Piece, Luffy and I got married and lived together. I smiled holding my husband in my arms. We moved to a small village where the crowds and

noise wouldn't bother Luffy as much and found a publishing company that would take Luffy's poems. The surprising thing was Buggy worked there and was dating Yukaro.

"Not one word, brat! I'm already getting shit from Shanks for it and have giving up on treasure hunting. Now what am I...HOLY SHIT STRAW-HAT! You're great!"

Buggy cried out. "Come up with something every month and I'll pay you." Luffy nodded surprised there was a heart in the clown.

I smiled already knowing Buggy was nice when it mattered. Yukaro must've brought it out more. I now ran a dojo in town and Ben and Shanks were my bosses. I smiled thinking

both and me and Luffy's lives have gotten better.

Notes=a Lbgt fic and a bit of an autism romance one. does have a bit on autism if you knowticed. you can ask questions on it if you want. Luffy has never struck me as an idiot because he always just gets confused by people's behavior. now I might write more fics. 


End file.
